


How To Become A Successful Villain

by eyedeaseyesores



Category: Original Work
Genre: Guide book, How To Become A Villain, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyedeaseyesores/pseuds/eyedeaseyesores
Summary: We all come from humble beginnings, born into the world without sin or wrongdoing.  But this guide is all about wrong-doings with helpful tips from a professional.





	How To Become A Successful Villain

So, you want to become a villain? You want to create destruction and take revenge on those who have wronged you? Watch worlds and the happiness of others crumble beneath your fingertips? Or maybe just snatch the Mona Lisa for fun, a little anti-hero action?

Then, you've come to the right place! This guide book has been created for the young and inexperienced amateur villain by a professional evil mastermind to help you on your way to debauchery. I will lead you victoriously on the path to self-destruction and short-lived victories.

There are many important necessities to becoming a great Bad Guy or Gal, there's much self-discovery to find and even more to shove down deep inside! Style, henchmen, evil lairs, themes, nickname, arch-nemesis and many more must be attended to. The journey is long and sacrifices will be made on this path to villainy. So, practice your wicked smiles, start cackling, tug on your leather pants and metal spikes because it's time to conquer worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's see if I finish this one, boys.


End file.
